Lotus Cards
by the point
Summary: Li Meilin was the only Li who did not have magic powers. She was an abomination, simply a pawn the Li Clan could sacrifice. Then one night she found a book that changed her world.
1. Chapter One

**Lotus Cards**

**Chapter One**

- - -

China - Long Ago - Early Morning

Her skirts drifted behind her as she made her way to the gazebo. She crossed the short bridge over a pond where lotuses and lily pads lay. When she had successfully crossed the bridge, the lotus blossoms swayed within her magic and grew into full bloom. Her handmaidens gasped in astonishment as her governess-having seen many of magic- had gone about her business as if nothing had happened. A male's back faced her, among his other servants whom stood to the sides. A yellow lion and a pale man, both with wings, stood to his left.

When she stepped into the gazebo, her handmaidens and her governess dispersed to the sides as well, mingling with his servants. The yellow lion nodded his head towards her in greeting, the pale man stood still like a statue and the rest of his men did not dare lay eyes on her. She did not nod back to the lion, nor did she acknowledge anyone at all. She was peeved, cold and lacking of sleep. No one dared to disturb her slumber, except for this one annoying man she called "brother".

"Greetings to you, Shao Mei," the man said, adjusting his glasses.

She crossed the gazebo to stand beside him, her hair- in a style that resembled a butterfly- was growing damp in the morning fog. She merely replied, somewhat cooly, "Why have you called me so early in the morning, Clow Reed?"

She had refused to call him formally and with respect.

"I have to discuss a matter with you," he said, ignoring the fact that she did not call him "Dai Ge", though he had foreseen this from waking her up before dawn.

"It's too cold to discuss about anything," she shot back, obviously irritated.

"You should have worn more than that silk dress, Winter is arriving soon and he'll show you no mercy if you fail to take care of yourself," he reasoned.

"You have that thick cloak wound with magic to protect you, therefore you can not say," she wisely argued.

"True," Clow Reed agreed. "However, even Winter fears **your** hidden mystery."

"What ever do you want with me?" her neatly trimmed eyebrows furrowed together in coming anger.

" Hol Fa, I have made the Cards," Clow Reed used her name.

"How delightful," she said in sarcasm. "Do you really think I care about your toys?"

He smiled, "I was hoping to know about yours."

"The information about mine, will be kept by me and only me," Hol Fa said. "Don't even think of trying to find them, they are well hidden."

"Ah, so you have also finished," he observed from the way she spoke of hers.

"Yes, they are," she admitted, not phased by the fact that her brother had stolen the information from her own mouth without her knowing.

"I suppose they best mine," he said, his dark blue eyes peering at the horizon, waiting.

"I suppose."

Silence reigned the air as the Sun's rays touched the night sky, spreading light like wildfire. The Moon smiled, and slowly began to disappear, fully knowing that she must give up dominance when the Sun awakens.

"They will be called the Clow Cards," Clow Reed told her, breathing in the fresh morning air. "I am hoping that it will be a mistress."

"Mine will be called the Lotus Cards," Hol Fa returned, the sunlight glimmering in her dark eyes. "I am hoping that it will be a descendant of ours."

"You were always one for family traditions," he said with a chuckle.

"**Someone **must uphold the family honour while you go scrambling across the globe in search of your stupid wonders," she said.

"It would seem so," he whispered. "Sometimes I wish **you** were the male of the family, you're more better at magic than I."

"How could that be?" she questioned. "You are the most powerful sorcerer of all the worlds."

"So they say," Clow Reed smiled. "So they say."

- - -

Li Meilin had long, silken ebony hair weaved from the hands of the Muses. Her eyes were of brown ruby, stolen from a dragon's keep. Her pale complexion was said to be blessed by the white glow of the full moon. Her body was ripe, like that of a sweet apple, due to the martial arts training that had been gifted upon her at a young age. Her mind was at its peek, like the fiery sun in the afternoon, due to the many outstanding tutors bestowed upon her young mind. She was fifteen, talented and enormously rich. She had- what you would call- a "perfect" life.

Although many would say she was perfect, she had-in fact- two **very** serious imperfections.

One of them, was her attitude. She had a temper that would extinguish a fire in a mere second, and that of a mother bear protecting her cub. She was insanely jealous, making her as devious as a snake and as cunning as a cat. And she **drove** on perfection. If her were writing a 1000 word essay and if one letter were off by a bit, she must throw out the paper and start again, even if she were one word to finishing. If she could not recite a poem correctly, she would spend many nights memorizing the words. If she lost, she would demand a rematch again and again and again, until she won.

The other, was that she had no magic.

It may seem as a little problem, but when you are a direct decendant of a family that was made of the most powerful sorcerers and sorceresses, you eventually get the idea that you are not what your family expected. And talking about family, it is because of her lack in the skills of magic, she is virtually ignored by her own family. However, they have given her enough to spend and live quite comfortably. After all, a Li must be held at the highest of standards- **with** magic or **not**.

- - -

China - Present - 11:50 P.M.

She was wearing red pajamas lined with gold thread. On her feet were red bunny slippers, unlike the pink ones the Card Mistress possessed. On the table sat a drained glass of hot chocolate and a plate of vanished peanut butter cookies - that she had made herself! She could still feel the aftermath of her pride from successfully cooking something for the first time. Boy, did she ever bake those bake-able cookies. She showed her chef and cook helpers what she was made of!

And she was now bored, bored out of her own mind.

She was currently laying upside down on her couch, her feet in the air and her head and hands dangling off the side of the seat. She could feel her blood slowly drain from her feet to her face, making them flushed. In front of her was a big screen television, built into the wall with a VCR and a DVD player. She had satellite T.V., 900-some channels in five different languages and there was **still **nothing to watch. It sometimes amazed her that when one lived in a mansion with an indoor pool, an outdoor pool, two pool tables, an X-box and an X-box 360, a Playstation 1 and 2, a Gamecube, a Wii, three computers (All with high speed connections.), a park filled with swings and slides, a bar (Not filled with alcohol, but juice. She didn't like to drink at all.), a library filled with amazing tales and much, much more... could be bored.

But the thing was... she was alone. (Not counting the menservants and maids.)

Her parents lived in a separate mansion, more luxurious than hers, with her older brother and younger sister. They feel more pure without her around 24 to 7.

She righted herself on the couch and immediately regretted it as her head pounded and spun.

_"Note to self: Never do that again,"_ she thought to herself.

Meilin got up and decided to wander her house again, although she knew it was late, she did not feel like going to sleep. She had just received the mansion for her fifteenth birthday, the marking of her wise coming years. It was an ancient Chinese house, made for a noble long ago. They say that it once belonged to the gifted younger sister of Clow Reed, Hol Fa, and that magic stirred everywhere. They were laying of course, the Li elders. If this were truly the House of Hol Fa, they would not have given it to her in the first place, but instead, would have given it to her brother, Fei Lowng.

Her birthday was two weeks ago, and at first she was afraid of her new, large home. There were many dark corridors she dare not step into, and there where many rooms blanketed in dust bunnies. There were actually stairs that lead to no where, in fact, she once went up stairs to a door that opened up to a wall. The servants, old and wise as they were, that came with the house said that there were many traps set by the Great Hol Fa to stop thieves and many rivals from other clans that hoped to snatch one of the Reed's magic treasures.

**_"If you pay attention, at every midnight of a full moon, the traps would move randomly so that thieves can not memorize this house like a map," Xing Xing, an old woman and her governess, once said when she arrived. "It creates disaster in our household every time that happens. We must re-memorize where everything is all over again."_**

Xing Xing had laughed afterwards, but Meilin didn't find it very funny... she found it creepy and disturbing.

She heaved a sigh, lonely and scared out her own mind. Where was Syaoran when you wanted to talk to him - regardless if he loved you or not. Heck, she would even talk to Sakura...

"Sakura?" she asked herself in disgust. "Ew, no way... Even if I accepted her..."

Her eyes blurred with unshed tears, "It does not erase the fact that Syaoran loves her and in turn, his love for me has vanished."

Meilin sniffed as she leaned against the white plastered wall for support when she felt her sadness threatening to overwhelm her both mentally and physically. A bell tolled somewhere for midnight, but she did not care. She must get in grips before anyone saw her like this, all weak and uncontrolled.

But before she knew what was happening, the wall behind her vibrated against her back and then opened up. Unable to take control of things, she found herself falling down some stairs!

Meilin, acting on instinct, did not scream. No, a Li did not cry out for help when tragedy struck.

When she met the hard, cold ground, she shakingly got up onto her feet and stood at a martial arts stance - prepared for battle. The small, dark room was cold and musty. Although she could not see, she could taste the dust suspended in the air. Not far in front of her was a stone pedestal, and sat neatly on it was a white leather book bound by a black lock. A light, coming from a crack above, hit the large book squarely in the middle, showing a pink lotus flower stitched into the leather. At the top left corner was the ying side of the ying-yang, and at the bottom right corner was the yang side of the ying-yang. A simple line of black bordered the whole book.

She hesitated before she walked towards the pedestal, eyes narrowed in suspicion. She took her steps carefully, in case the floor beneath her gave way to her weight, and then who knows where she'd end up? However, before she could reach the pedestal, she tripped! As she was falling, she reached her right hand towards the book and touched the cover softly before she was met with black.

- - -

China - Present - 8:00 A.M.

Meilin woke up, drenched in sweat.

"It was a dream," she told herself, relieved.

She sat up on her Queen-sized bed, making sure that her white comforter trimmed with gold was close to her chin. Her bed had white, transparent drapes, creating a canopy around her, giving her privacy. She looked to her left, where a glass door led to a balcony, and saw that the sun was up and animals were about. In front of her bed was her mahogany desk, to the left was a door to her private bathroom, and to the right of the desk was her large closet. A bookshelf, filled with classics from around the world in various languages, was to the right of her bed.

"Ah, my Lady, you are up," Xing Xing, old, wrinkly and crouched stood at her door- to her right and beside her closet.

"Good morning," she greeted, though still confused of her dream.

"Come, breakfast is just about ready," the old lady-in-waiting told her.

"I'm coming," she said and got up from her bed to follow.

She scrambled to the door - but tripped! She looked behind her where she laid, and saw the book!

- - -

P.S. I'd like to thank **rei10588 **for pointing out to me that I had a Star Card in the Lotus Cards. Thank you:)

**the point**


	2. Chapter Two

**Lotus Cards**

**Chapter Two**

- - -

China - Present - 8:12 P.M.

To say that Meilin was shocked was an understatement. It was a dream, or so she thought, but the book was lying right before her, all innocent. It's white cover, the pink lotus, the ying-yang and the black lock was all there, just as vivid as it was in her dream. She scrambled up against the wall with a 'smack' until she was certain that her back could not go through it. A few trinkets on her bookshelf fell off when she made the impact, but she wasn't paying attention to her little ornaments at the moment.

Xing Xing turned around upon hearing the noise and gasped in surprise and cried, "Why, Lady Meilin, you have found the Book of Lotus!"

"What!" she asked, even though she knew it was rude to say it, but she found that she didn't have the time to say, 'Pardon me?' or 'Excuse me?'.

"The Book of Lotus," the lady-in-waiting explained slowly, as if she were a child. "Master Clow Reed's sister, the Great Hol Fa, was a mage of great power and it was said that they had a very strict rivalry with each other. What one would do, the other would do better."

Meilin slowly digested this information before crying out in disbelief, "You are telling me that this palace actually did belong to the Great Hol Fa, my ancestor aunt?"

"Yes, my lady," the governess said with a smile. "I thought you already knew this."

"I... did," she answered slowly. "I just thought the Elders would not grant such a powerful palace unto me."

"Oh, don't tell them the truth, milady," Xing Xing said. "They have lost this knowledge long ago."

"I see," Meilin whispered as she basked in the realization that a palace, as great and powerful as Clow Reed's, was actually hers. "Wait. What did you say about this book?"

"It is the Book of Lotus," Xing Xing repeated patiently. "Come, milady, your breakfast is becoming cold, I shall explain this to you after your essential meal."

"Alright," she said, although she would have appreciated if her old governess explained it to her **during **the meal, but she'd hate to order Xing Xing around. Her governess was sweet, patient and very wise. In fact, although she had a very bossy attitude, she couldn't bring herself to bring any commands upon any of her own servants. And these were **her **servants, not her **parents**. Perhaps it was because they were hers, maybe that's why she did not want to harm them, they were her responsibility to care for and protect.

- - -

She took the Book of Lotus with her to the table, nervous that if she left sight of it, it would disappear. That morning she wore a traditional Chinese styled pants and shirt with a bandana. All in the shade of light green. Her hair were in two braids, and she had two small, golden hoop earrings on. She put the book left of her on the table as servants came and set a bowl of congee, a plate of boa and a pot of jasmine tea in front of her. They filled her cup with tea before leaving her to her own devices.

Meilin looked at the steam coming from her cup of tea, but did not move to eat. She was too distracted with the thought of the Book of Lotus. None of her tutors ever mentioned such a thing, and if anyone told Syaoran, he would tell her. And Syaoran knew about **everything** that involved the family. So why does it exist, supposing that it wasn't an illusion made up in her mind to substitute what she had lost - the love of her life. Maybe her mind made the image seem real so that she could hope to bait Syaoran back with it's mystery.

_"No matter," _she thought bitterly. _"He is lost to me now."_

She took a shaking breath through her nose. The more she seemed to forget him, the more hurtful the blow was when she did remember him. How tragic and pitiful.

_"I am weak."_

"Milady, you haven't touched your food," Xing Xing said, snapping her out of her own thoughts.

"I... can not seem to make myself eat," Meilin confessed. "I seem not to be hungry."

Her governess almost frowned but instead said, "Forgive me for speaking out of place, but we worry about you, milady. You do not talk to us, you always keep to yourself, and I fear that you are always sad."

Meilin forced a smile, she never knew her house staff was concerned about her, and comforted, "I am fine."

"Maybe because you are a caged bird that Lady Hol Fa have bestowed upon you her greatest creation," Xing Xing said, worry still evident on her face.

_"Caged bird?... Syaoran..." _Meilin swallowed and said instead, "Perhaps."

"I will then quench your curiosity, milady," the governess said and sat down to begin. "As I have said before, the Book of Lotus is like the Book of Clow. It contains cards with magnificent powers. Although Master Clow Reed held nothing back in creating the Clow Cards, Mistress Hol Fa did not hesitate anything in creating the Lotus Cards either. She gave her whole being into making the Lotus Cards, knowing that someday, a decendant in her family will use these cards to uphold the family honour."

Meilin leaned back against the chair and grew serious. She might have reacted excited and hyper five years ago if told this then, but now she was mature. Five years of complete solitude, heartbreak and of being ignored taught her to be strong, or she'd be eated alive. She couldn't be eaten alive. She had to survive to teach those of her family that she was indeed strong, even without magic.

Xing Xing continued, "Now the Lotus Cards and the Clow Cards are both very powerful, but Mistress Hol Fa used more logic in creating her cards. Master Clow Reed was perhaps... childish in ways and therefore his cards maybe a bit... not that useful. But Mistress Hol Fa was calm, steady, powerful, ruling and immensely wise. She knew what cards were needed in order to survive and she made them. All 52 of them."

"So the two sets of cards are equal in power?" Meilin asked.

"It truly depends on how powerful the Master or Mistress of the Cards is," Xing XIng answered. "The Cards do draw their power from their Master of Mistress."

She grew silent, contemplating on his for a moment before declaring, "I must give this book to Lord Syaoran."

Xing Xing was shocked and asked, "I do not understand, milady."

"The one who is the sole master of these cards must uphold the family honour," Meilin repeated what she heard from Xing Xing. "Who other can uphold our honour than our beloved heir? I must give it to Lord Syaoran."

Meilin grabbed the book and got up, intent on getting on the phone and calling Syaoran, who resided in Japan at that moment.

"But, Lady Meilin," Xing Xing's voice stopped her at the entrance of the dining hall. "The Great Mistress Hol Fa has chosen you."

Meilin looked sadly down at the stone floor and murmured to herself, "I can't do magic..."

And she left, Xing Xing not catching what she had just said.

- - -

The phone was just in front of her, any moment now she'd pick up the phone and dial the numbers.

But she hesitated.

**_"The Great Mistress Hol Fa has chosen you."_**

****Meilin sighed and looked at the white leathered book held limply in her left hand. Had the Spirit of her ancestor really chosen her?

"But I can't do magic," she spat out in disgust, and along side it, was the guilt and pain of disappointing her family. "I am a disgrace."

Her hold on the book tightened and she tried to fend off tears as she continued her self-inflicted verbal pain, "I bring shame upon my family. I am a nothing."

"I do not deserve to be a Li!"

She dropped the book when she shuddered a gasp, and the book sprang open. She gasped, not at the fact that the book actually opened, but at the empty slot in the middle of the black pages.

"Where are the Lotus Cards?" Meilin screamed out in frantic as got on her hands and knees to search for the cards. "I can't believe I dishonoured the family again!"

Tears poured out of her eyes, making them resemble more like rubies in the light. This could not happen to her. Not** now**. Not when she was just going to phone Syoaran to tell him what she found. Not when he was going to approve of her. Not when there was a slight chance that he'll come back to China to look at the book and fall madly in love with her again!

"**Tian**," her voice wavered in a sob. "Why? WHY? **WHY? **Why can I not get over him? Why does it hurt so much! **Why do I love him!**"

She curled up in a ball and rocked back and forth, crying her heart out not for the first time. It had been five years ago. **Five**. And the gash of her heart being broken had still not mended yet. It would try to heal, but she would just rip it open again and let it bleed freely. She shook and shuddered and sobbed. But it did no good. She loved him, and probably always would.

She sniffed and sat back... and stared at the card floating in front of her face. She didn't scream, or grew excited, she was too tried and exhausted. She just sat there and read the name printed on the black and white card: Ying. Ying was the white side of the ying-yang, the light and it represented females. It had the picture of the ying side of the ying-yang being held by a White Maiden on it and, as she plucked the faintly black-and-white glowing card in front of her and turned it around, the back was the same design as the front of the Book of Lotus.

Meilin looked from the Ying Card to the open Book of Lotus, and still saw an empty slot. Damn, how was she supposed to give the Book of Lotus to Syaoran if there were no cards in it? He'd say she was stupid and clumsy.

Her gaze never wavered from the book, when suddenly the back of the front cover - which was black - shimmered. Not change colour or anything, just rippled like water. She put the Ying Card into the empty slot in the book and then leaned towards the back of the front cover for a clearer observation. There! It shimmered again!

She felt drawn to it and, with hesitation, reached her right hand towards the cover. She wanted to know what it felt like, but instead of meeting with a solid hardback cover, her hand went right **into **it, meaning it did not come out the other side of the cover!

- - -

**the point**


	3. Chapter Three

**Lotus Cards**

**Chapter Three**

- - -

China - Present - 9:03 A.M.

Meilin's hand went though, **through**, the back of the front cover. When it happened, she left it in there for a few seconds from shock, before her hand brushed against something solid. She quickly snatched her hand back out of the cover and jumped back. Her eyes wide with fright and caution. **Magic**. Although she had seen her family members perform it, it was still a foreign thing to her. She, herself born as a semi-bastard child without magic, never got over the fear of knowing exactly what magic could do to harm her.

"Okay..." she whispered to herself reassuringly. "No biggie. Whatever it was, it's probably... important!"

Her eyes widened even more with realization. Whatever it was, it was probably very powerful. Syaoran would probably need it to maybe activate the cards. She should get it for him... but... She was afraid and remained confused. She sat there, crossed-legged and contemplated whether or not she should stick her hand back in and get the solid object out.

Her last thought was Syaoran's praise when she finally put her hand back into the back of the front cover and searched for the solid object. Not being able to see exactly what was on the other side, she moved her fingers around, hoping to brush against the object. Then she felt it! A shiver of anticipation ran up her spine, her fear forgotten as she grabbed hold of the object and pulled.

Meilin was surprised, it was a silver chain with two rings on it. One was black, the other white, both looked like ordinary bands. She was... a bit disappointed. She had hoped that it was some sort of secret weapon that would make the other clans quake in fear at the Li Clan's wake. She had hoped that it was something extraordinary so that the Elders might slacken their hatred upon her. Or even... Syaoran...

"Stop," she snapped at herself.

But she continued. Memories of Syaoran rushed at her all at once until she got up and stamped her feet in frustration.

"Grow up!" she spat.

Breathing heavily, she snapped the Book of Lotus shut, placed it up on her book shelf and flung the necklace onto her desk carelessly. All these memories were not going away, what she needed was a comforting activity. An activity that would distract her mind from her cousin. An activity where there would be lots of noise and lots to see.

This meant only one thing: shopping.

- - -

There she was, after talking to Xing Xing and leaving very routine instructions of keeping the doors locked, she was in the middle of a giant mall with escalators and elevators. People and children rushed around in hurry to get their shopping done or some were simply browsing around. The place was filled with conversations, debates and children having temper tantrums. Yes, perfect place to get **him **out of her mind. Now, the question is...

"Where do I start?" she asked no one in particular. Since she was well trained in the martial arts, she needed no bodyguards, not that her family would hire any for her. However, now that she was an aristocrat herself, she did not want bodyguards, therefore she had no bodyguards.

She smiled as she entered a small shop that sold designer clothing.

_"Mmm... perfect."_

- - -

Japan - Present - 2: 40 P.M.

"What could it be?" Sakura Kinomoto, the Card Mistress of the Sakura Cards - previously known as the Clow Cards - asked as she cutely cocked her head to the side.

"It's a card, Sakura," Tomoyo Daidouji said with a sweet smile and soft giggle, not at all meaning to insult.

"Hm..." Kero said, one of his hands under his chin, the other prompting it up. He was thinking hard, and he knew what it was... but it just escapes him.

"Tell us about it again, Syaoran," Sakura requested.

"Alright," Syaoran began, his brown eyes blurring as he remembered. "I was sleeping, and had a dream of a girl stumbling down a flight of stairs before hitting the ground. She got up and looked at an object on a pedestal. She reached for it, but tripped. Just before hitting the ground again, she had touched the object. The object on the pedestal then glowed white and black and then, suddenly, a single white and black light shot out from it. When I woke up after it, I found in my hand this."

He was referring to the card on the table. It was a black and white card, and written on it was one word: Yang. Yang was the black side of the ying-yang, the dark and it represented males. On the card was the picture of the yang side of the ying-yang being held in the hands of a Black Garbed Man, and the back had a pink lotus flower with a split-up ying-yang as well. It held everyone's attentions in the living room of the Kinomoto residence, even Yue's.

The angel looked at the card. He too, felt it familiar, but just couldn't place it.

"Maybe it's another Clow Card?" Tomoyo asked aloud.

"No," Kero said with certainty. "There are only 52 Clow Cards. It has always been like that."

Sakura nodded. She could feel the energy coming off of the card, and it was nothing like the cards she had. It was more serious, calculating and had more logic in it. Her cards were caring, fun and loving. She also knew that her deck was complete. They told her that they were complete, and the aura around them told her so also. Then what was this card? She eyebrows furrowed together with each confusing thought.

"Master Li," Yue, the angel, spoke to Syaoran, "Perhaps you should speak to the Elders about this. They may know the answer."

"Or maybe Eriol," Sakura piped up.

Syaoran's eyes narrowed upon hearing the name. Although the blue-haired English male teenager was, in some weird distorted way, his ancestor, Syaoran considered the reincarnation of Clow Reed his rival also. He did not want to talk about Eriol, and so he did not. The others didn't mention Eriol's name again, knowing that it'll upset the heir to the Li Clan.

"I will contact my mother," Syaoran concluded the meeting with a promise of answers soon.

- - -

China - Present - 5: 24 P.M.

She couldn't believe it. Meilin couldn't believe that she had been shopping for more than seven hours... and ended up with nothing. **Nothing**. It was so agonizingly painful to realize such an idiotic event. She spent almost no money except a few yen on lunch and a small dessert, but that was it. She dragged her feet along the mall's floor as she stared up at the busy people finishing their shopping, and in some cases, starting their shopping, on the second floor.

Meilin stopped and exhaled a deep sigh. She was becoming exhausted. In fact, she was exhausted three hours into the shopping from the beginning, but continued to push herself forward and to push thoughts out. She heaved a sigh when, suddenly, she felt a jolt run through her veins. She shuddered a shiver and the minute she looked up at the second floor again, a giant brown limb bore through the second floor and sprang similar limbs to shatter the windows of the shops. The earth underneath the mall shook and she feel, pain shooting across her back. She was certain that she'd feel that in the morning.

_"Earthquake?" _she thought in alarm, but the brown limb abruptly looked recognizable to her. It was a large tree root that shot from the earth, all around her were tree roots breaking the walls of the mall as citizens ran screaming. She struggled to stand up, but the earth shook again, again bringing her back down. All around her, tiny roots began to sprung out of the tiled floors of the wall, making them resemble veins.

"MOMMY!" a boy, no less than five, aimed to run towards his mother, tripping along the rooted floor.

"JASON!" the mother screamed as she stretched her arms towards him, and desperately tried to move through the shaking ground.

Meilin watched in slow-motion horror as the roots came alive on their own accords and shot forward, each tip as sharp as needles. All were aiming for their hearts. She stiffled a gasp, heart stopping and beating against her ears. Her eyes went wide as the Fate of mother and son became evident to her. It was too late. They were to die.

"NO!" she screamed in anguish.

Time stopped for a brief moment, and everything around paused. The flying roots were suspended in the air, still targeting the mother and son, and the scrambling people stopped in mid-step. She spun her head around to look at the frozen area around her, it was strange and made her fear. A white and black light appeared in front of her and immediately, with a flash, was replaced by the two rings she had drawn from the cover of the Book of Lotus. Quickly, the Ying Card revealed itself behind the two bands. Another flash and the black ring was wrapped around her ring finger at the left hand, and the white ring around the middle finger of the right hand.

**_"Use them, young Phoenix. Let the Lotus consume thee from within and let it guide thee to your want."_**

It was a thin whisper and she was about to obey, but hesitated. First, she did not know what to do. Secondly, she did not want to do it. Why should a mere voice decide for her? However, staring at the desperate faces of the mother and son struggling to meet each other while piercing-sharp root were going to stab through them, all paused in mid-action because of this strange force, she knew what she had to do. She had to save them.

"I have to save them," she voiced her thoughts.

Without thinking, as if it was a sixth sense. She clapped her hands together, the rings at either hand, hit each other with a distinctive **"clack"**. When she drew her hands away, a glowing black and white orb formed and expanded, giving way to a long white bow and a black arrow. She grabbed the bow and arrow from midair, nocked the arrow, drew it back and aimed at the center of the still floating Ying Card. A magic circle formed at her feet, resembling the ying-yang symbol.

**"Let the Lotus be mine guide, and like a Phoenix I shall rise. Grant me thy light, and I shall show thy might! Ying!"**

She released the arrow and it struck the card, and upon contact a black and white light broke out. The arrow seemed to tremble as it tried to cut through the middle of the card, making Meilin's breathing stagger, it was drawing its strength from her and it was towing her down. But one brief glance at the two people who were about to die, made the arrow harden its attack on the card and ran through the Ying Card. It shot through, dragging the Card's powers with it, binding the Ying onto the arrow. She watched in amazement as the Card tore into thin, wispy strips and attached itself onto the arrow. When the black arrow completely went through the Card, it expanded into the White Maiden that was holding onto the ying symbol illustrated on the Card.

"G-go," Meilin's shaky voice commanded. "H-help... th-the-m."

The White Maiden did not need to hear what her Mistress bade her to do, she knew, from the newborn connection between them, what she had to do. She flew, quick as lightning in front of the mother and son as Time went back to its usual course. The roots were not stopping, they were going to kill the White Maiden in order to get to the family. Meilin watched through half-lidded eyes the White Maiden holding up both her hands and struck the roots with a blinding white light.

The earth beneath Meilin shuddered and groaned in pain as she shuddered and groaned alongside it. The White Maiden struggled to continue her attack but knew that her Mistress was unable to fuel the attack for much longer. The roots have begun to fight back and she did not know how much longer she could keep the attack going. As a twig nicked her cheek, she let herself a short glance at her Mistress, who was breaking into cold sweat, and was just about to stop when her Mistress gave her a hard frown.

"W-we a-re go-ing... to finish this!" Meiling shouted, letting what little strength she had left filter into the White Maiden's attack.

The bark coiled and squirmed and knew that it was the end. It could continue to struggle, but Ying was more powerful, and Ying's Mistress was more unrelenting. Another black arrow was suddenly in her left hand. She nocked it and aimed at the floor below her, in the middle of the ying-yang symbol that formed below her when she first settled the arrow against the thin, almost transparent string of the bow.

**"Lotus bind me to thee as I, the Phoenix, rise from mine ashes. Let thy Card be the execution, to mine evolution! Nature!"**

She shot the arrow and saw, through bleary eyes, as wisps of string detached itself from the ground and roots to form the outline of a Card.

And then, there was black.

- - -

**the point**


	4. Chapter Four

**Lotus Cards**

**Chapter Four**

- - -

China – Present – 7: 49 A.M.

Meilin stirred underneath her sheets as she came to, hair set free and sprawling all over her pillow. Light sounds of moving was in the air, made from people who were being very careful in being very silent. She believed she groaned once, on the account of that her hearing was muffled.

She blinked her eyes open in the morning sun and found her white surroundings incredibly bright, the objects magnifying the natural sunlight coming from the window. She steadied her breath and slowly the feelings in her arms and legs returned. She was in a little spot right by the window with a curtain drawn beside her to give her privacy.

"Good morning, milady," Xing Xing greeted respectfully, sitting at her bedside.

"Where am I?" her voice croaked and her throat painfully stretched to make an audible sound.

"At the hospital," the old governess answered mildly. "The authorities found you unconscious in the middle of the floor right after the earthquake."

There was a dull ache thudding against her skull when reality hit her like a ton of bricks. The mall… the earthquake… the tree roots… the Ying Card! She sat up and stifled a gasp as her limbs protested against the movement.

"Careful milady," Xing Xing said, holding out her arms to steady her mistress, "you have drained all of your energy, you must give yourself some time to replenish."

"I-I," she stumbled out, "It wasn't an earthquake…"

Xing Xing nodded understandingly and waited patiently for Meilin to gather breath and continue.

"I-It was the… Nature Card," she gasped out in a mere whisper.

"Hush now, milady," the governess said softly, "you must rest."

She shook her head stubbornly; strands of beautiful ebony hair swaying like a silken curtain in a breeze, "I… I need answers."

"I know, milady," the governess replied, "but perhaps after you rest."

"No," her voice was steady and commanding as she drew in a shaky breath, her heart hammering painfully in her chest. "Tell me. Please."

Xing Xing sighed heavily and then gathered herself, "Milady, you are now a **Cardcaptor**."

- - -

Japan - Present - 7: 56 A.M.

Touya Kinomoto was a twenty-year-old college student majoring in mechanics. He had dark chocolate hair and the same colour of eyes. He was tall, broad shoulders and was quite handsome in the eyes of the female population, but he never thought much of it. The college was near his home with his family, so he continued to live there, where he could keep a close eye on his younger sister.

He was currently sitting across from said sister at breakfast, who seemed to be thinking too hard, which was out of the ordinary since she never really thought much, not that he was insulting her or anything. She was shaking her head with her brows furrowing together as if working out a homework question.

"Kaiju," he said flatly to get her attention, which he did. "If you think too much, you'll get wrinkles."

"Hoee?" Sakura cocked her head to the side. "Ne, onee-chan, what were you saying?'

Touya just sighed and settled his spoon against the half cereal full bowl, "Nevermind."

"Onee-chan," she said. "Kero and I will be over at Tomoyo's today."

"I see…" he trailed off. "Where is Kero anyway?"

- - -

Kero, the guardian of the sun, was holding a giant spoon and stuffing his face with ice cream.

"Mmm, breakfast of kings," he muttered blissfully to himself.

- - -

"He's upstairs," Sakura answered, looking up to clock hanging on the wall and jumped out of her seat while exclaiming, "Oh no! I'm late! Onee-chan, I have to get Kero and go! I'll be back for dinner! Bye!"

He watched her rush upstairs and rush back downstairs. He got up and began to clean up the breakfast table as she stuffed her feet into her shoes. By the time he had the plates in the sink, she was already out the door.

Touya sighed audibly and started to clean the dishes. He had no classes today so might as well clean the house up for his father, who was working at the moment. He finished the dishes slowly before dragging out the vacuum. After vacuuming he dusted, and after that he-

-he stepped on one of his sister's Cards…

He quickly removed his foot and looked down at the Card…

Strange he didn't remember it being black and white…

- - -

China – Present – 8: 27 A.M.

Meilin sat on the hospital bed, pondering over Xing Xing's words. The whole conversation was mainly about her governess trying to convince her that she was indeed a Cardcaptor now while she answered disbelievingly.

Her hands clenched the sheets tighter and she closed her eyes. She could feel a headache coming on, and she was not in the mood to bear it either. She sucked in her breathe and shook her in.

She knew what to do, she new **exactly** what to do: **Give the Cards to Syaoran.**

She had told Xing Xing of this who had responded quite readily, as if knowing that her mistress would say a thing, _"You can not, milady. You cannot insult the memory of your ancestors by just giving them away to someone who was not chosen. You must go through with this path that Lady Hol Fa had set out for one of her future descendants. It is simply fate that you were to come by the Book first."_

She thought Xing Xing ignorant upon hearing this, and swiftly responded quite intelligently, _"I have had no magical training in my whole life. Lord Syaoran has been preparing for something as great as this his whole life. He had missed his luck with the Clow Cards, but to have the Lotus Cards come to me is a sign for me to give to our Lord… to give him another chance to outshine the Card Mistress."_

Xing Xing had shook her head softly at this and had replied, _"Lord Syaoran had shone enough, so you not think so, milady? Perhaps… perhaps it is now **your** time to shine… to rise from your ashes and take the stars. To be unafraid."_

Meilin had not answered and that was the end of their conversation. Xing Xing had left her to her thoughtsand now she ponders. Her heart and mind told her that she must give the Cards in her possession to Syaoran out of family honour and out of…

She swallowed harshly and hissed, "Don't think about it!"

However, somewhere in the deep recesses of the unknown, she wanted to keep the Cards and prove to her family that she wasn't unworthy, to prove to herself that there was a path outside of her family's commands, and to prove to Sakura that-

"No," she ended her thoughts harshly. "No."

She breathed out tiredly and leaned back against the wall.

A heavy sigh was heard coming from the other side of the curtain.

Her red eyes widened and quickly spun to look at the curtain.

Suddenly, the room felt cold…

- - -

Japan – Present – 8: 29 A.M.

Touya picked up the Card and observed it. There was a picture of a pink lotus with a split ying-yang on one side, and on the other – he flipped it around – was a magic circle of a ying-yang, and attached to the perimeter of the ying-yang were six other magic circles of five-pointed stars, smaller in size. Printed in black at the bottom clearly read: Summon.

He gave a perplexed look at the Card for he had never seen this one before, to be more specific; he had never seen a non-pink Card before in the household for the past five years. He set it down on the coffee table and then sat down on the couch.

And then he stared at it.

- - -

China – Present – 8: 29 A.M.

She held her breath and reached out a hand towards the curtain. She hoped it wasn't a monster. Or worse, a Card Guardian, like Kero, that was to be her new companion. She stopped herself from shuddering before drawing aside the curtain.

She froze and her pupils dilated.

There was a man lying in bed, seemingly asleep, if it weren't for the floating Grim Reaper over his body. It wore a tattered black robe that fluttered in an unearthly wind. Its skeletal hand was grasping a scythe that gleamed menacingly in the morning sun. Its hood showed no face, just a void blackness.

A coldness of such she had never felt before descended upon her, entering her vein and seeping into her bones. Flashes of sinful scenes of her life could be seen in her eyes. Scenes of cheating on tests, breaking her sister's doll on purpose, tripping Sakura-

"No!" she cried and grabbing her head in her hands.

The Grim Reaper breathed heavily and raised his scythe towards her stilled body.

"Lady Meilin!"

The scythe dropped.

Meilin snapped out of her sins and saw the blade of the weapon deep in Xing Xing's chest. A strangled gasp escaped her throat and then a blood-stirring scream, "NOOOOOO!"

The Grim Reaper withdrew its weapon, leaving no sign on the governess' body of a murder.

She caught the old woman's body as it limply fell. She stifled a sob and glared at the Reaper challengingly. It gave no reaction to her anger, it simply began to raise the scythe again. She bit her lower lip and jumped back from the bed with Xing Xing in her arms as the Reaper swung the weapon down. It struck the empty bed.

"Mi…lady…"

Meilin looked down to Xing Xing, who was breathing her last breaths, trying to speak.

"Don't," she commanded, her voice straining to cry, "Don't talk. I'll save you."

"N… not possible… it… it is… Death…" the governess struggled to say her last words. "Pr…Promise me… that you will… be a Card… Cardcaptor."

"Don't worry, Xing Xing," she said, watching the Reaper attentively. "I'll get us away safely. Just hang on. We're in a hospital, we'll be fine."

"N…no," Xing Xing said and then tightly grasped her mistress' sleeve. "Pl… Please promise me… You… **You will become a Cardcaptor**!"

"I-"

"**PROMISE ME!**" Xing Xing stressed.

"**I PROMISE!**"

Meilin nodded hysterically and saw the scythe coming at the corner of her eye. She rolled them both away quick enough to remain undamaged, but then heard Xing Xing release of her last breath.

She gasped and shook the governess' stilled body, "Xing Xing! Xing Xing! Wake up! WAKE UP!"

But there was no response.

A flash of the blade and Meilin jumped out of the way with a fearsome growl. She clapped her hands together and the rings hit. A magic circle appeared and an arrow was drawn. A faint outline of a Card revealed itself in front of the arrowhead. All it needed were the magic words.

**"Let the Lotus be mine guide, and like a Pheonix I shall rise. Grant me thy light, and I shall show thy might! Ying!"**

She released the arrow and it strung through the Card. Ying, the glorious White Maiden, formed solidly and then flew towards Death. Death stepped back slightly and then swung at her. The White Maiden avoided the weapon easily, formed a ball of light energy and threw it at the Reaper.

The Reaper cut the ball of energy in half, it dissipated and then Death went for the kill. It moved too fast for Meilin to see, too fast for Meilin to fight. Next thing she knew, Ying was sliced in half and then vanished. However, the Reaper did not stop, it plowed through the White Maiden and made for her mistress.

**"Allow thy limbs to grow, and I shall enwrap my foe! Nature!"**

The ground shook for a beat and then thick tree branches shot out from under the floor. Death stopped before a branch could sever its head. Meilin had only one thought: to stop the Reaper from using such a swift method of death. Immediately, Nature responded by sprouting vines that wrapped themselves around Death. She watched as the vines blanketed Death like a mummy.

She let out a relieved breath when the mass of vines ceased moving, indicating that Death had given up. She nocked an arrow and was about to say the incantation when-

A single slice and the vines fell to the ground in harmless pieces.

Meilin was intelligent, she knew exactly what to do: **run**.

New vines grew and held Death back as Meilin took Xing Xing and started to run down a trunk of a tree to the streets. She never slowed, tears streaming from her ruby eyes into the warming morning air, and she made for her estate.

She felt like a dieing phoenix.

- - -

**the point**


	5. Chapter Five

**Lotus Cards**

**Chapter Five**

- - -

China – Present – 9 A.M.

It was raining heavily, a constant drizzle. It was as if Heaven was crying for her – **with** her. The sky was cloudy and grey, and no light penetrated through the clouds. There was a slight mist that crept softly on the ground.

The rain muffled sound, but even rain could not muffle the coming of a Li.

The fifteen-year-old held the old woman across her arms as she walked solemnly towards her home. The old woman was dead; she had confirmed it not too long ago. Her black hair, freed from her usual pigtails, were wet and ruffled, and her bangs were plastered over her eyes, but she paid them no heed. Her clothes were soaked and stuck to her, but the drop of temperature was nothing compared to the coldness she felt in her heart. Her steps her paced and slow, resembling a broken man.

In a way, she _was_ broken.

Her eyes were red, but seemed to hold no tears.

She had decided that she had cried enough.

- - -

Japan - Present – 9 A.M.

It had been a half an hour later, and Touya Kinomoto was **still** staring at the Card. He did not follow through with his dusting, leaving the duster on the table beside the Card. Instead, he waited patiently.

He waited for his little sister to return.

- - -

England – Present – 6: 00 P.M.

Eriol Hiiragizawa, the very reincarnation of _the_ Clow Reed, was staring out his window, sipping some tea just before dinner started. He pushed his glasses up as Spinel Sun landed lightly on his right shoulder. He looked from the stacks of books, which were his library, to the Guardian.

"It would seem that something is off, Master Eriol-sama," the miniature black cat commented lazily.

He lowered his cup to the saucer and replied, "Yes… something…"

"Care to share, master?" Spinel Sun pried.

One of this eyebrows shot up and he said, "I can not, Spinel Sun…"

The Guardian pouted good-naturally.

A knock from the door was all the warning they got before Ruby Moon opened and bowed, "Master Eriol-sama, dinner is ready."

"Well, about time," the black cat sneered.

Ruby Moon's left eyebrow ticked with irritation as she simply countered, "If you want any, Spinel, then you should be quiet now."

The magician ignored their verbal sparring while he settled his cup onto the coffee table, never taking his eyes off from the scenery outside of the window. The sun was setting, dyeing the sky in coloured splendour, but even in front of Nature's greatest painting, he was not soothed. His navy eyes turned serious with a mixture of confusion and maybe… a bit of curiosity?

"I can not…" Eriol murmured to himself quietly, "… because I do not know what it is."

- - -

China – Present – 9: 05 A.M.

She was still walking, her legs and arms beginning to feel numb, but it did not concern her. She felt like collapsing and crying uncontrollably, hoping that her governess would awake from her total slumber to comfort her - but she was no fool. She will not give in.

Her father never cried and her mother never cried, no matter the situation. Family members have fallen before, and the living ones did not shed a single tear. Syaoran hardly cried, but there was no doubt that he'd cry for **her**.

And thus was the Li family, never showing weakness in any form, especially crying. For crying was the very embodiment of a broken spirit, and a broken spirit was a destroyed chi. A destroyed chi was failure. And no Li was a failure.

She had decided that she had cried enough.

She had decided to be a Li.

- - -

Japan – Present – 9: 16 A.M.

The phone rang, piercing the air sharply.

Touya finally tore his brown eyes off of the Card and looked up. The phone was to his right, and he picked it up without needing to stand up. He held it to his ear and answered, "Hello?"

"Nii-san!"

It was Sakura.

"What's wrong?" he asked calmly.

"Erm… nothing," she said, and he knew she was lying. "I just won't be home until some time later, okay? Ja!"

And then she cut him off.

He put the phone back on the receiver passively while his mind was in turmoil. The nervous edge in his sister's voice did not sit well with him, but then he told himself that she had been in some rough circumstances before so there was no need for him to worry. Besides, Yukito would be there.

He heard the clock tick a few seconds away, a few seconds of agony. He pictured his sister battered and bleeding, but quickly dismissed the image. He knew that Sakura had a giant lion and that gaki who, he grudgingly had to admit, was capable of protecting her. And Yukito, or Yue in his Guardian form, would be… dead?

His eyes unintentionally, or perhaps intentionally, landed on the Card.

Summon.

He looked away, and then back.

A few more seconds ticked away.

Landing one more time on the Card, he growled at the back of his throat, grabbed the card and ran out of the house. He did not know where Sakura was but judging by the huge explosion ahead of him, that was where he assumed her to be.

- - -

China – Present – 9: 22 A.M.

She continued to tread silently along the middle of the road, not caring if cars were coming or going. All she cared about was that the body of Xing Xing must make it back onto Li property, and be honoured by being buried beside those who have served the Li faithfully before her.

The weather was not letting up, and the corpse was beginning to feel heavy. She had thought about calling a taxi, since her manor was far out in the country, but then she remembered. Her governess was dead because of her. She might as well suffer through the rain for an hour to honour Xing Xing, to tell her that she was strong and that nothing, not even Mother Nature, could stop her from her goals.

She would not cry because she was a Li, she would stand strong against those opposing her. She had promised. Xing Xing had told her that she was worthy, worthy of receiving the memory of the Li Clan. And she believed. She believed in Xing Xing, who gave up her life for hers.

They have told her that she was an abomination, a dishonour and a mutant. She was a sin that happened upon their family, a devil's child. But Xing Xing had disagreed silently, as a servant should. Xing Xing had taken a liking to her, ever since she arrived at the mansion, and made her feel wanted, even though she never admitted it.

She had decided that she had cried enough.

She had decided to be a Li.

She had decided to be a **Card Captor**.

- - -

Japan – Present – 9: 23 A.M.

When Touya arrived at Penguin Park, he was taken aback by the total destruction of the whole entire area. The swings were unattached, the slides were broken and the penguin king was flipped onto its side with a giant hole through its stomach. The ground was shattered by heavy impact and was charred.

In the middle of the park were his sister, the gaki, Cerberus and Yue, facing back-to-back with their eyes searching for an enemy of some sort. Nearby, hidden somewhat safely among this chaos, was Tomoyo with her signature camera, filming away. Honestly, Touya thought that it was a bit too dangerous.

"Nii-san!" Sakura cried in alarm. "You shouldn't be here! It's dangerous."

Yes, he could see that.

However, before he could reply, the sky started falling. He looked up and saw huge rocks, space debris, descending upon the park grounds. They looked like small dots, but soon they grew larger, and as they fell, they gained speed. They soon caught fire, but Touya thought that that was highly illogical – scientifically that is.

"Nii-san!" Sakura yelled and then flashed a Sakura Card. "Shield!"

She hit the Card smartly and Touya was saved, however, she was not.

Syaoran watched, horrified, as a huge rock hurled its way towards the Card Mistress. He raised his sword, but knew it was too late. Even Cerberus and Yue jumped to her to try to shield her with their bodies, but the rock had a mind of its own, able to move away from them and still aim for the Card Mistress.

No, no, no! It could not be happening, it could not be happening to him! He cared so much for her, just so much, and risked everything! He couldn't let her fall, he just couldn't let her get hurt. He just couldn't!

The heir to the Li Clan gritted his teeth, not caring about the odds, as he shot forward and then – pause. Everything stopped and turned grey. His heartbeat echoed around him as a Card appeared in front of his eyes.

It was Yang.

It emitted a dark light that brightened to the timing of his heartbeat. He held his breath, afraid to breathe.

"**_Show me, heir of the Li Clan, show me your magic. Show me your chi. Show me your power."_**

He positioned the point of his blade to the middle of the Card and hesitated.

"**_So I was right… you are unworthy."_**

He narrowed his brown eyes at the comment and screamed, **"Let the Lotus be mine path, and as a Dragon I shall show my wrath! Yang!"**

"**_Impressive… but not as impressive as the other."_**

Ignoring the female voice, he drove his sword through the Card and watched as the Card tore apart in strips, wrapped around his blade and then shot forward to form the Black Lord.

Then everything went back into play as the rock smashed into the Card Mistress and the ground was kicked up.

Syaoran gripped his sword tightly as he felt the impact crush his chi, he was already tired from earlier, but he was giving a bit too much for the Black Lord to use. He watched, breathing heavily, as the dust cleared and smiled. He found Yang, hand upraised, and Sakura, unharmed.

The Black Lord had destroyed the rock and his black armor and cape were unmarred.

"Yang!" Syaoran shouted. "Let's finish this!"

The Black Lord looked at his master and gave a brief nod of acknowledgement. He carefully pulled at his master's chi and Syaoran, getting the point, freely gave it. Yang drew out his broad sword from his scabbard and lifted it up to the sky. A pure, almost fearful, black aura began to grow around him until the whole park was dimmed. A large sphere of black energy, gathered from Syaoran's chi, formed around the sword and still growing.

"Now," the heir breathed out, eyes narrowed in anger.

Yang released the energy and it shot up into the sky, the dimness lifting as it elevated higher. Sakura's eyes grew wider as she watched it hit something invisible and burst apart. She was awed, but Yue and Cerberus were more curious.

Where had the Card come from?

**"Lotus come to me as I, the Dragon, come from the sky! Conquered, Meteor!"**

An outline of a Card was seen floating eyelevel to Syaoran and then he dug his sword in. A coloured ripple spread from were the tip of the blade met the transparent card and then wisps of red came gliding from the sky and to the Card. Within seconds, the Card was captured, showing a picture of a space rock with a tail of fire.

Meteor, a card to be reckoned with.

Syaoran knew that it was luck this time… but who knew about the next?

Tomoyo gaped and was happy that she got the shot, but was worried about the lighting. She had never doubted that it would all work out in the end, although, she was worried for her friend for a moment there – but just for a moment! Turning off the camera, she rushed out from her hiding spot and congratulated them. Sakura returned her hug cheerfully, glad that no one was seriously harmed.

Touya felt for the Card in his pocket as he watched the happy aftermath scene in front of him.

Summon.

Could it be as powerful as Meteor?

…Could it be as powerful as **Yang**?

- - -

China – Present – 10 A.M.

She had decided to get **revenge**.

"_Death…" _Meilin thought bitterly, _"I'm coming for you."_

- - -

**the point**


	6. Chapter Six

**Lotus Cards**

**Chapter Six**

- - -

China – Present – 10 A.M.

They rushed out to greet her and then faltered in their steps when they saw whom it was she was cradling in her arms. Several umbrellas fell to the ground, some were speechless and then there were some who gasped. Soon the rain dampened their clothes, but no one really noticed as they stared into her lifeless crimson-coffee eyes.

There was a brief lapse of silence where no one dared to move as their mistress walked closer and closer to the doorway. They respectfully lowered their heads and made a path for her as she came nearer. The rest of the paper umbrellas were dropped carelessly, followed by weeping by some of the younger women at her service.

Meilin ignored them and continued to walk.

- - -

Japan - Present – 10 A.M.

Syaoran walked back to his apartment where Wei waited patiently with some green tea ready for his master when he came home. And when he did, Syaoran did not notice the tea. Instead, he rushed to his room, closed the door firmly and said, "Do not bother me until I come back out, Wei."

What was Wei to do, except to reply with, "Of course, Master Syaoran-sama."

And bowed to the closed door.

- - -

In his room, Syaoran contemplated on whether or not he should call his mother, Yelan Li. If he did not, he would have to figure everything out by himself. If he did call, then he would seal his fate. To live away from China and his family, proved that he was a true heir of the Li Clan who did not need their assistance. To suddenly call them for help… did that mean that he was weak?

He swallowed as he mulled over the thought. Mulled it so thoroughly that he saw Sakura… crushed by a meteor.

If he did call… Sakura would be safer.

He picked up the phone and dialled.

- - -

China – Present – 10: 05 A.M.

Yelan Li, a great beauty even for one her age, was serenely sewing up a hem one of her mischievous daughters had ripped. She sat by the window with the morning sunlight streaming in and casting her in its heavenly glow. Finally, the rain had stopped. On her painted red lips was a patient smile, and her black glossed hair was bound up in an intricate style that showed her grace.

A quiet knock from the door sounded and then a maid came in with a phone.

"Mistress Yelan-sama," the maid curtseyed and then continued. "Master Syaoran-sama requests to speak with you."

Yelan gave an absent nod and the maid walked to her. She handed the mother of the Li heir the phone before bowing slightly and then leaving the room altogether, shutting the door softly. When Yelan was sure that the maid was gone, she answered.

"Hello, Syaoran," she greeted happily and set down her sewing onto her lap.

"Mother," Syaoran replied. "How is everyone?"

"They are well, thank you for asking," she said, knowing that he was making small talk. "And how are you, my son?"

"I am well, mother," he answered.

And then pause. He did not know how to maintain the conversation. Thankfully, his mother spoke.

"Is there something wrong, Syaoran?" she asked, being a perceptive mother.

Syaoran swallowed and decided to get down to business.

"Mother," he said. "Has there ever been another deck of Cards?"

She knew that he was **not** talking about ordinary playing cards, and this alarmed her. Another set of Cards? Perhaps her son was imagining things…? She was quite caught off guard and considered his words carefully. Another deck of Cards…

Yelan gasped.

"Mother? What is it?" he asked hurriedly, almost worried, but knew that his mother was more than capable enough to take care of herself.

"No, nothing," she lied. "I simply poked myself with the sewing needle, nothing for you to worry about."

Syaoran sighed in relief, "You frightened me for a moment there, mother."

"I do apologise," she said and smiled. "But, my son, I really do not know of any other deck."

Silence, as he ran those words through his head, and then, "Yes, mother. Of course. There were only the Clow Cards."

"Yes," his mother agreed.

"I'm sorry for bothering you for such a ridiculous question," he said sincerely. "I must go now. Wei has tea ready for me."

"Very well, my son. Take care," she said.

"Take care, mother."

And then the phones clicked off.

Yelan put the phone onto the windowsill and leaned back quietly. She frowned at the thought of lying to her son, but there was no other way. Besides, it was a legend, a myth, a rumour made to counter the power that was Clow.

Just a rumour…

Hopefully.

- - -

China – Present – 10: 12 A.M.

Meilin took one last look at Xing Xing's peaceful, pale face before covering it over with a white sheet. A heartbeat later, she slumped over and cried silently. She shut her lips together tightly until they held no colour, and she closed her eyes as small rivet of tears were released.

"I-I'm sorry," she whimpered to the still air around her. "I'm sorry."

- - -

Japan – Present – 10: 12 A.M.

Syaoran put the phone down to its receiver and gave a frustrated growl. How could his mother not know?

He withdrew the Yang Card from his back pocket and glared at it.

He bit out, "What are you?"

- - -

China – Present – 10: 30 A.M.

Meilin curled up on her bed and laid her head onto her knees. God, her head hurt and it swirled crazily. She hugged herself closer, feeling cold. She did not bother to change out of her clothes, too tired and saddened to. She wanted to sleep, to sleep away the pain, but dared not to. The rain had died away some time ago, and she was not happy. The heavens should mourn longer than that.

Her mouth tasted bitter to her and she swallowed, letting herself wallow in that flavour. She felt sad and responsible for Xing Xing's death, and she wanted to redeem herself. And to do that, she must fulfill her promise to her deceased governess.

She must be a **Card Captor**.

She unwound herself to get a better look at the black ring, on her left ring finger, and the white ring, on her right middle finger. They gleamed in the sunlight, as if their own light could guide her back to the path of redemption. Her eyes reflected their sharpness in shade and smoothness in metal.

She bit her lips together and decided to try them out, without the need of survival driven by battle. As a marital artist, she knew that she must be able to control her emotions in order to do well. The same theory, she guessed, applied to magic.

She huffed to ready herself and then hit them against each other…

…nothing, absolutely **nothing**.

She closed her eyes, feeling tears prickle her eyelids.

"_What am I to do?"_ she thought desperately. _"Xing Xing."_

"**_Believe."_**

- - -

Japan – Present – 10: 30 A.M.

Touya had decided not to tell his sister about the Summon Card in his pocket, seeing that she was already worried about that stupid gaki. Apparently, before he went to Sakura after that battle with Meteor, Syaoran withdrew into himself and told Sakura quite calmly that he had to leave. His sister, feeling that the gaki was upset, let him go without another word.

He shook his head and thought that he despised the gaki more than ever.

"Touya?" Yukito knocked on the door lightly and let himself into Touya's room.

"Yukito," he greeted sadly, hunched over his bed.

"What's wrong?" the white-haired university student asked, eyebrows furrowed together.

"**_Yes, Touya, what's wrong?"_**

His head shot up and his expression was that of shock. Standing just behind Yukito was his mother, Nadeshiko Kinomoto.

- - -

China – Present – 10: 34 A.M.

Meilin startled and searched her room for the voice, but found no one. The voice… it was so familiar… like the voice that had contacted her yesterday at the mall. She breathed in and settled back down.

"Who are you?" she asked with determination.

But there was no reply.

She felt her senses heighten and unconsciously hit her rings together and nocked an arrow. She held it in front of her and moved herself as she began to search her closet and under her bed. She aimed quite precisely and almost nailed her mirror when she realized that she had done it! The bow and arrow were in her hands, artistically crafted and honed to kill.

She gaped.

"How?" she asked herself.

And again, no answer but for the soft breeze that brushed her tangled hair.

- - -

Japan – Present – 10: 34 A.M.

"Touya?" Yukito was **really** worried this time. "Are you alright?"

"…" Touya had opened his mouth to speak, but no words came forth. It had been such a long time since he had seen his mother's ghostly form, and now she was right there in front of him, looking quite concerned. Seeing this, he finally replied after an awkward silence, "Yes, Yukito… I'm fine. I think… I need some rest."

His friend nodded understandingly and said, "Yes, you should rest. I'll leave now."

Touya nodded and said, "Thanks, I appreciate it."

Yukito gave one more smile and then exited.

When Yukito arrived downstairs, Touya addressed her, "Mother…"

Nadeshiko smiled sweetly and answered, **_"It's been a long time since you answered me, Touya. Ever since you gave away your magic, I have been speaking to your father mostly."_**

"Dad?" he asked, surprised.

"**_Yes…"_** she trailed. **_"But I supposed he hasn't told you yet."_**

Touya nodded and decided to keep that information to himself.

"**_It is good that your magic is returning,"_** his mother said, her gossamer hair shinning.

"It is?" he asked.

Nadeshiko nodded, **_"Yes… finally."_**

He looked to the ground, not knowing what to do.

"**_Here,"_** she said.

She was handing him a Card depicting an image of a smooth sword: Weapon.

"Mom…" he was speechless. Where had she gotten it?

"**_I found this one… and thought to give it to Sakura,"_** she said. **_"But seeing as you have one with a matching back, I thought that I'd better give it to you."_**

"I see…" he did not know what else to say while he took the Card. "Thank you."

"**_Take care of your sister, you know how she over does it sometimes,"_** Nadeshiko said with another of her soft smiles. **_"I have to go visit another ghost just across the street."_**

Touya nodded as she disappeared.

- - -

China – Present – 10: 44 A.M.

Taking the bow and arrow, she marched to the yard where there were targets already set up. The servants moved out of her way when they saw the fire burning in her eyes. Even the butler, Hei, chose to discuss the funeral of Xing Xing with his mistress later. She passed all of them without a passing glance.

Once out in the yard, she immediately nocked an arrow and aimed. She pictured Death as the middle of the target and released.

It hit the target with a **thud**.

- - -

A/N: I want to know if, by the end of Cardcaptors, Yukito knows about Yue, and of how they react to each other. Thank you lots! 

P.S. I am terribly sorry that this fic is focusing less and less on Meilin. I just wanted to emphasis that she's not the only one with Lotus Cards.

**the point**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Lotus Cards**

**Chapter Seven**

- - -

China – Present – 3 P.M.

Sweat rolled down her face, but it did not deter her from nocking another arrow, aiming and releasing. When it hit the middle of the target, she let a satisfied smile grace her lips. She had been practicing for hours on end, not even taking a break for lunch.

Shimmering blood could be seem sliding down the string of the bow and soaking up the tail end of the arrow before it was sent flying. Her fingers were cut from the string. They stung at first until they settled into a comfortable numbness. Her mind was in a blur and the only thing that registered was that she needed to keep going, to keep nocking the arrow and releasing.

Hei was watching his mistress from behind her and her incredible archery skills. Now that Xing Xing was gone, he was the one who was supposed to take over the account of the estate and the estate's mistress. Whom he was increasingly growing worried over, though he did not show it through his impeccable discipline. He recalled that his twin brother Wei, who was with the Li heir, sometimes had problems such as this that occurred with Master Syaoran-sama.

He had to be strong for his mistress and for his sensei, Xing Xing.

"Milady," he interrupted his mistress just when another arrow thudded into place. "Perhaps it would be wise to recoup for awhile."

Meilin heard him. It was, after all, a woman's talent to be able to multitask. But she chose to ignore him as she strung another arrow.

Hei got the idea, but did not relent. He knew that there were a lot of important duties that still needed to be passed through his lady.

"Milady," he said gravely. "It is time to choose the date for Xing Xing's funeral."

And then arrow flew over the target, completely missing it.

Meilin narrowed her eyes and slowly, almost ominously, lowered the longbow.

Hei calmly took her attitude in.

She closed her eyes and knew that she couldn't avoid her late governess' death for long. Xing Xing had just died this very morning, and already they were talking about her funeral. But it was to be expected. She must honour Xing Xing soon, before she started to decompose in the foyer.

"How is the weather for the next few days?" she asked in a half-dead tone.

"All perfect," Hei answered without missing a beat.

"In three days time then," she said. "It shall be small, pertaining to those who knew and loved her. She shall be buried in the garden with a small memorial."

He bowed lowly and replied, "Hai, Mistress Meilin-sama."

"Now leave me."

"Hai," he turned and began to walk away.

"Wait."

He stopped.

"Near the pond," Meilin looked up into the blue sky with dimmed chocolate-red eyes. "Have her buried near the pond… so that she may catch the falling leaves during autumn, dance on the ice during winter, breathe in the sakura blossoms during spring… and watch the lotuses bloom during the summer."

Hei closed his eyes in solemnity. He thought her a great mistress then, and thought that he would honourably, and gladly, serve her for the rest of his life.

"Hai, milady."

And then he left, his footsteps whispering across the grass.

A tear fell from the corner of her eye.

"Xing Xing."

- - -

China – Three Days Later – 11 A.M.

Lady Li Meilin stared at the closed casket as the monk continued on with the ceremony. Hei was right, and she knew that with him in her service, he'd always be right. He was right about the weather, it was stunning with the sun and the white clouds and everything…

Xing Xing would have loved it.

She stood at the front, dressed in a black turtle neck and a black skirt that reached to her ankles. She had black shoes and black lacy gloves that matched the black veil that covered her face. She let her hair free and it streamed down her back. She had her back straight, her head high, her shoulders back and her hands clasped politely in front.

She must look strong for her servants and especially for the representatives from the Li Council. When told of Xing Xing's death, the Council assumed that the old governess had died of old age.

Meilin let them think that. She had more things to worry about other than the opinion of old men and women who stereotyped against her. She had invited her parents and siblings – and only her father showed up to keep the reputation of their family. No doubt her mother did not attend because she did not want to admit to herself that she was the mother of **the** Li abomination. Her parents, most likely, prevented her siblings from coming, just in case she contaminated them.

She gritted her teeth and felt empty. She wanted Xing Xing to be there… to hold her as she cried. She gave a long blink and composed herself as they lowered the casket. It **was** a nice place to be buried at, right beside the pond where a small waterfall was located with koi swimming around. She knew that Xing Xing would love it.

Her father was a broad shouldered man, very handsome for a man his age, and his hair was just beginning to show a bit of white. He was also very proud and looked down upon his middle child. He was always thankful that his youngest did not turn out to be like Meilin. In fact, his youngest even surpassed his oldest in magic, but the oldest was the best marital artist.

When the casket hit the bottom of the six feet hole, he did not turn towards the young hostess when he spoke in a clipped tone, "My apologies, my **daughter**" - she could tell that it took quite a lot of will power from him to not spit out the endearment – "but I must go now. Take care."

She, at least, had the courtesy to face him and bow, "Thank you, **father**. And farewell."

He left, followed by his servants and the representatives sent by the Council. She didn't even blinked when they walked past her without even offering their condolences. She turned to face Xing Xing's burial site and murmured to the governess, "I will be strong and capable… for you, I will be a Card Captor that will even rival the Card Mistress."

Hei heard, along with some others that were standing closest to her. Thankfully, those standing closest to her were the higher ranked of her servants and were the most understanding.

Yes, they shall aid their mistress in any way possible.

- - -

The sun was setting, that much she noticed, but she had yet to budge from her position in front of Xing Xing's grave. In the next twenty-four hours the household would fast and mourn over the deceased. But afterwards… afterwards…

She had already told Xing Xing what she would do.

She would not falter.

That was for sure.

- - -

China – Present – 1:03 P.M.

Meilin lowered her chopsticks and sipped on the tea. That was the cue for the maids, who were standing against the walls, to clean the table after lunch. The rushed over and began to stack the plates. It was a pity, actually, to always prepare so many dishes for only one person who ate alone.

She saw that it was inefficient - time and money wise. She planned to rectify that at once.

"Call for Hei," she ordered, but the order was not to any specific maid, but they got the gist of it.

In a brief moment, Hei was in the room, bowing.

"It is a joke for one person to eat so many dishes with a bowl of rice. I only need two. Please attend to that," she said.

"Hai, milady," he agreed.

"I will be in the library," she said, settling the tea onto the table. "Do not disturb me."

"Hai," he bowed lowly and stayed in that position until she walked clearly out of the room. He breathed in and looked out the window. The change in his mistress' attitude was apparent to all the servants. It would seem that Lady Meilin-sama had grown ten years as the result of Xing Xing's death.

- - -

Meilin had only been in the library once, and only once when she first arrived to the manor. Her impression of the library was exactly the same as the first time she saw it. It was huge, immensely huge. Three stories high with millions of books, desks and computers, this library was always updated.

Fortunately, the household servants always cleaned it at least once a week or the dust would have choked her to death.

She knew what she had to do. If she were to become the mistress of the Lotus Cards, then it would be wise, she had concluded, to do some research on the creator: **Mistress Hol Fa**.

She started on the first floor, skimming through the titles on the spines. After about the first few hundred, she sighed aloud.

"This is gonna take awhile," she muttered, almost peevishly.

Hei, hiding behind the library doors, smiled at the little lapse of his mistress' new I-am-a-Li-and-I-feel-nothing mind-set.

- - -

Pausing before a particular large volume on the second floor, she bent her head to the right and read the spine: **The Life of Clow Reed**. She bit her lower lip and wondered if there would be any mention of his younger sister, Hol Fa. She reached up and was about to pluck it down when she felt an aura coming from it.

"A trap?" she murmured to herself in suspicion.

She lowered her hand but could still feel the aura. It was familiar, very familiar. And close, very close.

She swallowed, almost painfully.

And it was then that realization hit her like a ton of bricks.

It wasn't the book, it was-

She gave a sharp in take of breath before snapping her head towards the library windows just in time to see the glass shatter as a vicious wind ripped through the entire room. A shelf fell from the third floor, the floor above hers, but she paid it no attention when it ripped down near her head and landed on the floor below hers with a sound that was muffled by the wild air around her. She narrowed her eyes as books were suddenly tore from their shelves and flung every which way, some even coming close to hitting her, but she did not falter her pose, still looking at the now broken window.

Among the chaos, the only thing she found herself thinking was, _"Damn, this is gonna cost a lot to fix."_

She felt, rather than saw, the air rushing towards her and she jumped out of the way before it could slam her to the nearest shelf. But of course, she jumped over the railing and then in mid jump did she remember that she was on the second floor… and was about to collide with the first floor.

Hitting her hands together and producing her trusted bow and arrow, she screamed, **"Allow thy limbs to grow, and I shall enwrap my foe! Nature!"**

She shot the arrow and then a large tree sprung from the ground and grew, tearing the roof of the library apart. She couldn't help but wince, perhaps she should have limited herself instead of giving into panic. She then landed softly on a bed-sized leaf coming off from the overlarge tree.

Feeling the air movement change, she jumped down from the leaf and onto another as the invisible enemy slashed the first leaf apart. She continued to jump down while nocking another arrow and whipping out her other card, "**Grant me thy light, and I shall show thy might! Ying!"**

The White Maiden appeared dutifully beside her mistress and formed a sort of barrier around her. The air hit the barrier and retreated quickly with Ying following closely behind, but then she stopped, having lost the enemy.

Meilin landed on the ground safely, right beside the fallen shelf, when a piece of fuuda was flung from no where and sent a blue, electric net to snare something invisible. In that brief moment, she could see a transparent image of a woman with bird-like wings: a Harpy.

"Meilin-sama!"

She turned to see Hei there with another fuuda ready.

The Harpy screeched and flung her wings with such force that it broke the magical net. In a flash, the Harpy was once again the air itself, undetectable. The White Maiden stood in mid-air, searching frantically for her foe as Nature burrowed itself back into the ground.

"Air," Hei supplied, glasses slightly askew. "She gives her master or mistress the power to control the air, to manifest wind, to make twisters and tornadoes."

"Xing Xing has taught you well," Meilin spared him a compliment and then they leaped apart- a small crater stood where they once were.

A slight misshape in the air, Hei flung another net-producing fuuda, trapping the Harpy once more. This time, Meilin would not be made a fool of. Another heavy beat from her wings, Air was free, free enough to be hit by Ying.

Meilin watched the Harpy toppled through the air as she struggled to right herself. When she was about to reach her centre, thick branches, acting like vines, wrapped around her, ensnaring her wings to her back tightly.

The new Card Captor had her bow and arrow ready and then shot, **"Lotus bind me to thee as I, the Phoenix, rise from mine ashes. Let thy Card be the execution, to mine evolution! Air!"**

- - -

The Air Card depicted the Harpy, eyes closed, in mid-twirl with the air enwrapping her body gracefully.

Meilin smiled, and then frowned.

"Hei, get me that book," she referred to the heavy volume she had intended to read before Air decided to intrude.

The butler made to move through the rubble but then paused when his mistress spoke again.

"And I guess I don't need breakfast anymore, and limit my lunch to one dish – my dinner to one as well," she went on, despairing as she listed all the things she could give up to rebuild the library. "No more dessert… no more cookies… no more cakes-"

Hei coughed and then said, "If I may, milady. I assure you, our account can provide for cake."

Meilin broke into another smile, a smile Hei had not seen for the longest of times.

- - -

**the point**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Lotus Cards**

**Chapter Eight**

- - -

China – Present – 2: 07 P.M.

The study was fairly large; at least large enough to have two walls filled with books and have room for a large cherry oak desk. A large window, standing opposite of the door, allowed the bright afternoon sunlight to stream through. Piled high on the desk were books, thin and thick ones… and if one really looked, one could see Meilin underneath said books, mulling away on one particular large tome.

For hours, she found out a great deal about her ancestor aunt. Apparently, Clow Reed was the stronger of the two, but he was naïve and that always got him in some rather sticky situations where his younger sister had to save him from. Hol Fa was not really beautiful, but her intelligence made up for her face.

She was cold too… and always one to uphold the family honour as her older brother skipped around the globe to learn about alchemy, sorcery and all that jazz.

Cold…

Meilin learned that it was because of Hol Fa's coldness that she was always lonely and without a husband.

A knock broke Meilin out from her reverie.

"Yes?" she asked, somewhat annoyed at being interrupted.

"Milady," it was Hei, "you may want to look at this."

- - -

She did.

She did want to look at it.

The big screen T.V. showed an astounding sight of a flooded skyscraper. The windows were spewing water, creating many waterfalls that made it look like it was underwater. This was unnatural, of course. Where was the water coming from?

"If I may, Mistress," he said from behind her.

"Speak," was her brisk command.

"Water," Hei informed. "If obtained, the wielder can control water, make snow, create ice, manufacture mist and vapour."

She nodded absentmindedly, eyes still on the skyscraper.

"Milady," he began, "it may be wise to get going before it attracts the attention of the council."

She got up without another word.

"Shall I get the car ready, milady?" he inquired calmly.

"No," Meilin said as she made for the door. "There's something I wish to try."

- - -

"**Nature,"** she whispered and released the arrow.

Meilin could feel the arrow pull on her chi and, when the arrow went through the Card, attach it to the piece of paper. Immediately, the arrow changed into the shape of a tree branch before digging into the ground and disappearing.

Now she had an experiment that she wanted to try out. After watching Sakura so many times, she knew that the best way to travel was through the air. She had no Fly Card, but Hol Fa was no idiot. The Card will yield to whatever its master or mistress wanted.

She set her bow down and then carefully bent to the ground. She levelled her hands over the patch of grass where Nature had gone through. She knew what she wanted and imagined the plant to spring. She felt energy leave her and morph as, from the ground, a small seedling sprouted and grew and grew and grew.

She couldn't help but smile at the large dandelion then swayed high above her with a yellow head as large as her body. Concentrating once more, she willed it to grow old and watched, in fascination, as the deep yellow petal slowly became white puffballs.

She breathed out and took up her weapon once more. Without needing any chi, she shot the giant weed down and then quickly held it up against her body. Positioning her bow and arrow again, she took out her newest Card.

"**Allow me to hear your whisper, and I shall not falter! Air!"**

The Harpy formed solidly for a barest second before melding invisible with the air itself. It spun around and round her mistress' form as Meilin held onto the giant dandelion. Without a word of command, the Air blew the white puff and her mistress up into the sky and in the general direction of the flooded building.

Her hold on the stem of the giant weed was firm, and although it was quite peaceful in the midst of the clouds, she couldn't help but feel a bit apprehensive about the Water… or perhaps the attention it was gaining. Her grip on her bow tightened at the thought.

Hei was onto something.

What if the council knew?

- - -

Japan – Present – 2: 24 P.M.

"This is Lily Wong reporting at the site of the flooding building," the woman announced, dressed in a professional suit with a microphone. "Officials have stated that the pipes in the building have burst, resulting in the water coming from the open windows. Some of the windows have shattered due to the pressure from the broken pipes."

The camera panned in to get a better look on the skyscraper where miniature waterfalls were falling from.

"Whoa," Kero said in hushed awe, staring at the television. "That definitely isn't bursting pipes."

"No," Syaoran agreed, face frigid.

"You don't think…" Sakura trailed off, frowning.

"Another one of those Cards," Yue finished suspiciously.

"We should go there and help," the Card Mistress suddenly sprang up from her seat.

"But it's all the way in China," Tomoyo said, looking worried. "How are you going to get there?"

"Fly," Sakura said matter of fact.

"The sea is in the way," Syaoran said, narrowing his eyes at the screen. He wanted to help, really he did, but it was just too far away.

Sakura deflated slightly at his tone, and immediately he regretted it.

"Don't worry," Syaoran said, trying to cheer her up. "If things get worse, the Li Council will do something."

"Wait," the newswoman's voice suddenly broke through the air. "There's something in the air!"

Everyone turned back to the T.V. in rapt attention, and indeed, there _was_ something in the air.

- - -

Touya watched the television from behind the wall, one hand in his pocket, gripping the Cards in his possession. It was amazing what one Card could do, proof from Meteor and this other one that was bringing endless water from the building. It had to be a Card, because, just like Kero said, that chaos could not be the result of pipes.

His dark eyes narrowed as he saw the floating figure approaching the dangerous building.

"A woman," he said, though the figure on T.V. was just a grey fuzz, he could tell from the silent grace that it was, indeed, a woman.

A very brave and powerful woman.

- - -

China – Present – 2: 27 A.M.

Meilin manipulated the air to guide her to the very top of the flooded building, and when she got close enough, she planned to lower herself onto the roof. Thankfully, firefighters and the police couldn't get into the building due to all the water coming down from above. She was just about to set herself down when a she felt a pressure of energy growing below her until it shot forward.

She let the giant cotton ball go just in time for a powerful string of water to spew up and cut the weed apart, the spores puffing in the air. The wind rushed past her as she fell, her hair a fiery black mass following just behind her.

"Air!" she called, and the Harpy quickly caught her mistress and set her onto the roof.

Another pillar of water came from the side and Meilin ran for it, letting Harpy merge with the air once more. But soon after taking off in a fit of speed, shots of water began coming from all over the place. From the sky, they pelted down around her, hoping to crush her, and from the ground, the roof ripped apart to try to kill her.

She slid across the wet roof, trying to regain her footing. She saw the door to the inside of the building, but thought better of it. If she entered the skyscraper, it would only result in a watery grave. Even as she thought it, the door burst open with water coming head on towards her.

"**Grant me thy light, and I shall show thy might! Ying!"**

She flung the arrow and the White Maiden countered the flood of water with her power. The water backwashed and spun upon itself into a large wave that towered above the building. Slowly the liquid morphed into a solid being sitting on top of the wave, looking down at her.

It was a Mermaid. A beautiful Mermaid with long blue hair, light blue complexion and a sapphire tail. In her hair were seashells, and she looked at her with such soulful eyes that Meilin backtracked for a moment.

The Mermaid opened her mouth, baring sharp teeth, and cried out, the wave gushing out from on top of her.

"Air!" Meilin shouted and the Harpy came at once, drawing on her mistress' chi. It was simple, Meilin knew what she was doing. So, flowing great masses of chi into Air, the Harpy expanded just as the water came crashing down.

A moment later, Meilin found herself underwater, within a safe air bubble in which cost her large amounts of energy to uphold. To move and to carry the bubble with her would be truly trying her strength.

"**_Good."_**

It was that voice again. That same female voice.

Promptly shoving it aside, she sent Ying towards the middle of the body of water, where the Mermaid was looking at her in shock at her survival. Quick, the Mermaid swam away before Ying could catch her, and just when Meilin was about to ran after her, the Mermaid appeared behind her and planned to pop her air bubble.

**"Allow thy limbs to grow, and I shall enwrap my foe! Nature!"**

The arrow shot forward and a small tree begin to grow, becoming a barrier between her and the Mermaid. The creature shrieked, and for a moment, Meilin could feel some of the water around her deplete when the tree came into existence.

And then she knew.

The tree was drinking the water.

Meilin looked at Nature and then at Air.

"I trust in you," she said to Air, "to hold on for a moment without my help."

The Harpy nodded. For the brief time she had been in her mistress' service, she had come to respect the new magician. New she was, and highly skilled.

Meilin dispelled Ying to gain a proper footing on her chi before cutting off the channel of energy she was giving off to Air and fed all of her chi into Nature. The Mermaid immediately went wild as another tree grew, and then another, and then another. Then there were flowers, bushes, grass!

Heaving, Meilin pushed and pushed, refusing to give in as she gave life to a million new plants. Giving life was a strain, but it was beginning to bear fruit when the Mermaid visibly shrunk just as the water level on the roof was thinning.

Water was confused, wondering where all these plants were coming from, and the power. The raw power scared her.

Air, heavy with fatigue, was glad to dispel the air bubble when the water level was low enough for natural air to reach her mistress. She collapsed and disappeared, proud of the work she had accomplished, and once she was completely gone, Meilin summoned Ying.

The White Maiden burst forward, very aware of her mistress running low on reserves, and hurriedly threw a white light at Water, sending the Mermaid screeching across the roof.

Meilin quickly knocked an arrow and chanted, **"Lotus bind me to thee as I, the Phoenix, rise from mine ashes. Let thy Card be the execution, to mine evolution! Water!"**

She fired the arrow directly at the faint outline of the card, and once the card became solid, showing a black and white picture of a Mermaid in water with her eyes closed in a peaceful sleep, Meilin went to her knees. Ying and her long bow disappeared, and for moment, before Nature disappeared too, the building was like a magnificent modern-day Eden.

The waterfalls were replaced with fresh exotic flowers, and everyone below swore that the giant tree on top was really the great tree Yggdrasil.

Slowly, Meilin got up on her feet, the skyscraper nothing but a giant mass of broken walls and glass. She wondered briefly how she was to get down from the building when she had no more magic to give when a helicopter sounded from above. Just as she looked up, a ladder was thrown down beside her.

"Milady!" Hei shouted above the whirl of the helicopter blades. "Hurry!"

Shaking her head to fight the tiredness, she grabbed onto the ladder and ascended to the flying machine. Hei quickly wrapped his wet mistress in a towel before telling the pilot to move out.

"That was extraordinarily done, milady," Hei complimented.

But the praise fell to deaf ears on the account of his mistress being asleep.

And he smiled.

- - -

England – Present – 7: 42 P.M.

Eriol watched the T.V. as the shadowed figure climbed onto the helicopter, and couldn't help but be impressed. That took a lot of magic, magic he knew could only come from a Li. He wondered who it could be… perhaps Syaoran?

"Hmm… looks like a girl," Ruby Moon commented.

At that, the reincarnation of Clow Reed perked an eyebrow of interest.

"And how can you tell?" Spinel Sun asked mockingly.

"The sway of the hips," she said. "And the litheness in the body."

Eriol had to agree that her observations made sense.

He set his cup of tea down and they grew silent, wondering what their master could be thinking of. Surely, after all this weird magic going around, he had to do something. Perhaps call on the Card Mistress too?

"I have to go over some books," he finally announced and got up from his seat. "Do not bother me any further unless there are other incidents such as this one."

And then he locked himself up in his library.

- - -

**the point**


End file.
